1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for children which promotes creative playing and learning.
2. Prior Art
There is a need for a children's play structure which allows greater freedom of movement and expression. Existing structures we have reviewed provide a playing space, however, a very limited one. The "Play House" (D302836), is too confining for children. Rarely can one observe children playing inside a play house for more than five or ten minutes. An enclosed space is too restricting for a child. The "Toy Play Scene" (D293699), limits a child by merely providing one kitchen game to play.